Beauty And The Wicked
by tjngdevi
Summary: Kim Jongin CEO yang sempurna. Semua wanita menginginkannya, namun apa jadinya kalau salah satu wanita yang menginginkannya malah mengutuknya!
1. Chapter 1

Title : **Beauty And The Wicked**

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Drama

Rating : T - semi M

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (GS), Yoo Nami (OC), Yoo Seojin (OC), Kim Kibum

 **This is Gender Switch. Don't like, don't read, don't bash.**

Summary: Kim Jongin CEO yang sempurna. Semua wanita menginginkannya, namun apa jadinya kalau salah satu wanita yang menginginkannya malah mengutuknya?!

 **Part 1**

Burung-burung kecil terdengar berkicauan. Sinar mentari terlihat bersinar, berusaha menyeruak masuk melewati celah-celah gorden tebal berwarna merah tua.

Dan dua buah kelopak mata terlihat bergerak akibat ulah mentari pagi yang sukses menyilaukan matanya.

Seorang gadis, masih tertidur dibawah selimut tebalnya yang terasa hangat, mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, meregangkan kaki dan tangannya, kemudian beranjak duduk dan bersandar di _head bed_ ranjangnya.

"Hoaammh.. sudah pagi rupanya.." racau gadis tersebut dengan mata setengah terpejam dan mulut selesai menguap.

Seketika gadis itu berdiri dengan matanya melotot lebar, seolah baru teringat sesuatu yang sangat penting. "Oh iya! Aku harus cepat pergi ke kantor hari ini! Kim sajangnim! Tunggu aku!"

Gadis itu baru ingat rencana yang telah ia susun sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, bahwa hari ini, setelah kedatangan bos besar perusahaan tempatnya bekerja dari London, ia akan menyatakan perasaan cintanya pada pria bermarga Kim itu.

Segera ia menyambar handuknya kasar dan setengah berlari menuju kamar mandinya.

.

.

"Sekian laporan saya mengenai saham perusahaan hari ini, sajangnim."

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera berangkat ke kantor nanti. Kau pergilah."

"Baik. Terima kasih sajangnim."

Seorang pria tegap tengah berdiri membelakangi pintu yang tertutup setelah seorang paruh baya pergi dari ruangan itu.

Tubuhnya tegap, badannya atletis, terbungkus indah oleh balutan jas mahal yang diciptakan khusus hanya untuknya.

Tatanan rambutnya yang naik memperlihatkan dahi indahnya seolah mengatakan bahwa ia bukan pria biasa.

Rahangnya yang tegas, serta bibir yang ketebalannya bisa dikategorikan seksi itu menambah nilai plus bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Apalagi warna tubuhnya yang kecoklatan membuatnya terlihat sangat panas, meskipun ini adalah pertengahan musim gugur. Pria ini sempurna.

Kim Jongin sajangnim yang terhormat.

Sambil menyeruput kopi hitam paginya, Jongin memasukkan tangan sebelah kirinya kedalam saku celananya. Matanya tak hentinya memperhatikan lalu lalang mobil yang melewati jendela rumahnya yang terbilang luas ini.

Sudah tiga tahun ia meninggalkan Seoul dan merintis karir di London, dan setelah sukses, kini ia kembali ke kampung halamannya untuk mengurus kerja sama perusahaannya serta perusahaan yang ayahnya rintis.

Sekilas mata tajamnya melirik pergelangan tangan kirinya yang dililiti sebuah jam tangan mahal yang seharga mobil tersebut.

Ia meletakkan gelas kopinya kedalam wastafel, kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah cermin besar yang tergantung di dalam kamarnya.

Kim Jongin memasang dasinya dengan apik. Pilihan dasi berwarna abu-abu yang dipadankan dengan setelan jas berwarna biru tua membuatnya semakin terlihat gagah.

Ia sendiri bahkan mengakui itu. _Yeah,_ bahwa ia terlihat tampan.

 _Well, kau begitu sempurna Kim Jongin. Kau tampan, mapan, gagah dan perkasa. Nikmat mana yang kau dustakan? Semua wanita pasti menginginkanmu. Good job._

Batin Jongin membisikan kata-kata mutiara penggugah semangat bagi dirinya sendiri.

Ia menyunggingkan smirk seksinya, kemudian pergi menuju garasi tempat mobilnya diparkir.

 _Yeah,_ Kim Jongin yang narsis.

.

.

Sesampainya di lobi kantor, dapat Jongin saksikan segerombol karyawan perusahaannya sedang berkumpul membentuk sebuah kubu. Seperti sedang menikmati sesuatu.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Sa-sajangnim!"

Setelah Jongin bertanya kepada salah seorang karyawatinya, dan gadis itu berhasil meneriakkan pangkat Jongin, kini semua mata tertuju kepada sajangnim berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun tersebut.

Dan mereka seperti terprogram untuk memberikan jalan kepada Jongin dan menampakan sesuatu di ujung kubu. Yah, sesuatu yang sedari tadi mereka nikmati.

"Apa-apaan ini?!"

Seperti tersambar petir disiang bolong, yang tengah Jongin saksikan ini adalah mading kantor yang dipenuhi dengan foto dirinya, dan seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak ia kenali.

"Siapa yang bertanggung jawab akan hal ini?!" Tanya Jongin dengan suara dinginnya namun tetap sarat akan kemarahan. Tangannya sudah terkepal. Jika yang melakukan hal ini adalah saingan bisnisnya, Jongin juga tidak akan segan-segan untuk bermain kotor. Mereka telah mempermalukan Jongin. Bahkan dihadapan karyawannya.

"J-jeogi.. itu aku." Cicit seorang gadis yang keberadaannya ternyata tertutupi tubuh seorang pria tambun sedari tadi.

Jongin segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap gadis itu dalam dan tajam.

Gadis ini bertubuh mungil, dengan rambut berwarna pirang kemerahan bergelombang dan matanya yang berbentuk almond, sesungguhnya gadis ini tidak buruk. Ia cukup manis. Namun otak Jongin yang sudah ditutupi kabut kemarahan telah menyangsikan hal tersebut.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Jongin masih dengan suara dingin dan datarnya.

"Ah! Dia menanyakan namaku! Dia menanyakan namaku!" Bukannya segera menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, gadis itu malah kegirangan tanpa sebab dan membuat karyawan lainnya terkikik geli dan melihatnya dengan pandangan aneh hanya karena Jongin menanyakan namanya. Membuat Jongin semakin kesal saja.

"Ya! Aku tanya siapa namamu! Saat atasanmu bertanya kau harus segera menjawab!" Kini Jongin sudah setengah membentak karena kelakuan gadis ini yang menurutnya sangat menjengkelkan. Kedua tangannya bahkan terkepal kuat di kedua sisi tubuhnya demi menahan tangannya agar tidak melayang memberi pelajaran pada gadis kurang ajar tersebut.

"Ah ne sajangnim, choneun Yoo Nami imnida! Aku bekerja di bagian personalia" tanpa merasa bersalah, dengan girangnya Nami memperkenalkan namanya pada Jongin. Senyum lima jarinya tak pernah pudar dari wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan hal ini?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada datar kembali setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya dan menunjuk mading kantor yang penuh dengan fotonya dan gadis itu yang telah diedit secara amatir dan malah membuat jijik orang yang melihatnya.

"Ah, itu... karena saya menyukai anda, sajangnim! Sejak bekerja di perusahaan ini setahun yang lalu, saya menyukai anda! Saya harap anda bisa membalas perasaan tulus saya, sajangnim!" Tanpa tahu malu, didepan seluruh karyawan perusahaan yang kini tengah berada di lobi, Nami menyatakan perasaannya kepada Jongin sang CEO.

Dan Jongin, yang baru pertama kalinya seumur hidupnya dipermalukan separah ini, hanya bisa terdiam dengan mulut sedikit menganga tidak percaya, bahwa di dunia ini terdapat manusia yang berprilaku aneh serta menggelikan seperti Nami.

Hanya sepersekian detik ia termangu dengan kelakuan aneh bin ajaib yang dilakukan karyawatinya tersebut, namun tidak lama kemudian ia bisa segera mengendalikan keadaan. Ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Jongin memberikan senyumnya, senyum paling lembut dan hangat yang bisa ia lakukan, menatap mata Nami langsung pada maniknya, kemudian menggenggam tangan Nami, membuat gadis itu kalang kabut karena kegirangan.

"Yoo Nami-ssi, tadi kau bilang, kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Jongin sambil mengelus punggung tangan Nami dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ne, sajangnim"

"Dan kau menginginkan balasanku bukan?"

"Ne, sajangnim"

"Maka balasanku terhadap perasaan tulusmu itu adalah..."

Jongin mendekatkan mulutnya menuju telinga Nami, membuat tidak hanya Nami, namun seluruh karyawan yang berada disana menahan napas sejenak karena tegang dan penasaran, seolah mereka telah menantikan hasil undian lotere.

"Kau tidak perlu kembali kemari, Yoo Nami-ssi." Jawaban Jongin yang terasa menggantung membuat Nami menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia meminta jawaban lebih jelas pada Jongin.

"Ya. Karena aku memecatmu."

Segera setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, tangan jongin yang masih menggenggam Nami, ia hempaskan dengan keras, seolah jika tidak dilepaskan Jongin akan segera tertular wabah menyakitkan.

"Segera kemasi barang-barang yang ada di mejamu, lalu pergi dari sini. Jangan pernah injakkan lagi kakimu di gedung ini atau gedung manapun yang mempunyai hubungan denganku, karena aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Gajimu bulan ini beserta pesangon yang berhak kau dapatkan akan segera kukirimkan melalui rekeningmu. Terima kasih atas segala kerja kerasnya Yoo Nami-ssi."

Jongin segera meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara tersebut dan menaiki lift menuju lantai dua puluh, lantai tempat ruangannya berada.

Sepeninggalan Jongin, Nami masih berdiri diam disana, termenung, kaget akan reaksi yang diberika Jongin akan perasaannya.

Satu persatu karyawan mulai meninggalkan tempat tersebut setelah puas menonton tragedi penembakan di lobi oleh Nami. Namun mereka hanya menganggap hal tersebut komedi lawakan di pagi hari yang dapat mereka gosipkan pada jam makan siang nanti.

Dapat Nami dengar pula segelintir karyawati berbisik sambil menunjuk tidak suka kearahnya.

"Ih, tampang biasa saja, tubuh tidak seksi, jabatan juga kecil, tapi beraninya dia mendekati sajangnim kesayangan kita semua."

"Ne, aku juga tidak habis pikir. Memalukan sekali. Untung saja dia sudah dipecat, kalau tidak dipecat, aku yang akan membuatnya tidak betah lagi bekerja disini."

Dan semua perlakuan yang diterimanya membuat Nami marah. Ia kecewa, kesal, pada dirinya sendiri, namun terlebih kepada Jongin.

Nami mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya dan bersumpah ia akan membalas dendam karena telah diperlakukan seperti ini pada Jongin.

.

.

Segera setelah membereskan seluruh barangnya, ia kembali ke apartemen sewaannya, ia berpikir dengan keras bagaimana cara ia akan membalas perlakuan Jongin.

Nami duduk termenung di ranjangnya, kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar dan melihat pigura foto keluarganya.

Seketika itu juga ia mendapatkan cara membalaskan dendam kepada Kim Jongin. Ia segera menyambar ponselnya dan memesan tiket pesawat menuju pulau Jeju.

.

.

"Tuan, maafkan saya karena ikut campur, namun apakah tuan tidak keterlaluan memperlakukan gadis tadi sedemikian rupa?" Tanya seorang pria paruh baya, Kim Kibum. Orang kepercayaan Jongin kepada CEO muda yang sedang duduk di bangku kebesarannya sambil memegang pena di tangan kanan dan tablet elektronik di tangan kirinya.

Tanpa menoleh kepada Kibum, Jongin hanya menjawab seadanya, mengatakan apa yang benar-benar ia pikirkan didalam otaknya.

"Keterlaluan bagaimana? Itulah yang pantas ia dapatkan. Ia juga sudah membuatku malu tadi. Setidaknya bukankah kita sudah impas?" Sambil membetulkan letak kacamata yang merosot di pangkal hidungnya, Jongin terus berkutat dengan mainan yang menampilkan grafik berwarna-warni menunjukkan kemajuan saham perusahaannya.

"Tapi tuan, setelah saya selidiki, gadis bernama Yoo Nami tersebut adalah gadis yang cukup rajin bekerja." Kibum entah mengapa terus saja membela Nami, membuat Jongin lama kelamaan menjadi jengkel karenanya.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu seluruh kinerja karyawanku. Karena itulah aku sudah memberinya uang pesangon lebih dari yang seharusnya ia terima. Apa itu masih tidak cukup? Sudah. Aku tidak mau lagi mendengarkan ocehanmu. Kau bisa kembali ke mejamu." Lagi-lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Kibum. Ia kini bahkan mengusir orang yang usianya lebih tua dari dirinya.

"Baiklah. Maaf mengganggu tuan." Kibum akhirnya memilih untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka dan kembali menuju meja kerjanya, membiarkan bos mudanya berkutat dengan garis dan angka.

"Hm."

Meskipun bisa dibilang brengsek, egois, tidak sabaran, dan masih banyak hal jelek lainnya, satu nilai lebih untuk Jongin adalah ia bukanlah orang yang pelit. Jongin akan memberikan balasan yang setimpal dengan apa yang orang lain berikan kepadanya. Dan memberikan uang pesangon yang banyak bukanlah suatu masalah bagi Kim Jongin.

.

.

Setelah berangkat dengan pesawat paling awal menuju Jeju, Nami akhirnya sampai di kampung kelahirannya setelah menaiki bus selama satu jam.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, melihat keadaan sekitar dan menilai bahwa lingkungan disini tidak berubah sama sekali, tidak bahkan setelah hampir sepuluh tahun ia meninggalkan tempat ini.

Nami menginjakkan kakinya masuk kedalam sebuah rumah tua yang lebih pantas disebut gubuk, rumah itu gelap, banyak sarang laba-laba dan sedikit bau pengap yang lembab. Mata Nami mencari sosok yang sedari tadi ingin ia lihat, namun hasilnya nihil.

"Harabeoji! Harabeoji dimana? Aku pulang!" Teriak Nami mencari sosok kakeknya yang sebenarnya cukup ia rindukan.

Setelah berteriak-teriak selama lima menit tanpa jawaban, Nami mulai lelah. Ia mulai memikirkan kemungkinan yang tidak ia inginkan 0untuk terjadi.

Mungkinkah, kakeknya yang sudah berusia hampir sembilan puluh tahun telah meninggalkannya tanpa ia ketahui? Nami seketika merasa menjadi cucu paling durhaka karena tidak pernah sekalipun menemui kakeknya yang tinggal seorang diri dibawah kaki gunung dekat hutan seperti ini.

Mata Nami mulai digenangi kristal bening karena memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk itu, hingga ia merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya.

"Ya!"

"Hyaaa!" Teriak Nami karena kaget, ia segera menengok kebelakang dan menemukan sosok kakeknya, masih berdiri meskipun sudah tidak tegap. Tubuhnya kurus, kulitnya sangat keriput, kantung matanya besar hampir menyentuh pipi, dan rambutnya yang putih namun masih terlihat lebat.

"Harabeoji mengagetkanku!" Nami memajukan bibirnya berusaha terlihat kesal, namun didalam hati ia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa sesungguhnya ia cukup senang dengan kenyataan bahwa kakeknya masih belum pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Tanya kakeknya agak ketus.

"Harabeoji tidak senang bertemu denganku?"

"Karena kalau kau kemari biasanya kau hanya sedang menginginkan sesuatu. Cepat katakan. Aku tidak mau membuang waktuku yang hampir habis hanya untuk mendengar celotehanmu." Ucap kakek Nami masih ketus, namun tubuhnya berkata lain. Ia kini tengah menyiapkan dua buah gelas berisi teh untuk ia dan cucunya.

Setelah meminum tehnya, Nami tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Harabeoji, aku mau minta tolong." Ucap Nami sambil ber-aegyo

"Sudah kuduga."

"Aish harabeoji ini. Aku kan sudah datang jauh-jauh kemari. Setidaknya dengarlah dulu keluhan cucu kesayanganmu ini!" Nami merajuk dan melipat tangannya tepat dibawah dadanya, membuat kakeknya mau tidak mau menuruti permintaan cucunya ini.

"Ya ya, baiklah. Apa itu?" Tanya kakeknya mulai jengah.

"Harabeoji, di Seoul ada seorang pria yang menyakiti hatiku. Aku membencinya. Hukum dia untukku." Nami berujar sambil mengandalkan puppy eyes andalannya, namun sepertinya kakeknya sudah kebal.

"Aigoo.. Nami-yah. Kau tau ilmuku tidak bisa digunakan untuk membalas dendam. Kau tau itu. Jadi sebaiknya kau hentikan saja."

Ternyata kakek tua renta ini adalah Yoo Seojin, kakek buyut Yoo Nami. seorang ahli ilmu magis dan ramuan di daerah Jeju. Dan Yoo Nami adalah keturunannya, namun ia tidak pernah mau untuk meneruskan ilmu kakeknya karena ia selalu beranggapan bahwa ilmu magislah yang sudah merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya.

"Aniyaa harabeoji.. aku tidak memintamu untuk membalas dendam padanya, aku hanya memintamu untuk menghukumnya. Dia adalah seorang pria jahat. Kini korbannya hanya aku seorang. Namun bagaimana jika gadis tidak bersalah lainnya harus ikut jadi korban juga? Apa harabeoji tega?" Nami benar-benar harus diberi penghargaan karena mulutnya sangat cerdas, membuat kakeknya memikirkan kebenaran dibalik cerita Nami.

"Kau memiliki sesuatu dari pria itu?" Tanya Seojin pada Nami sambil menengadahkan tangannya pada Nami.

"Aku memiliki foto pria itu" Nami merogoh tas tangannya dan memberikan selembar foto Jongin yang selalu ia simpan di dalam dompetnya kepada Seojin.

Seojin memperhatikan struktur wajah Jongin dengan seksama, kemudian memijat pelipisnya yang berkeriput.

"Kau pasti mencintai pria ini." Ujar Seojin sambil menyeruput tehnya pelan.

"A-aniya! Aku tidak mencintainya!" Sudah tertangkap basah, tapi masih mengelak. Itulah sifat keras kepala Yoo Nami.

Masih dengan selembar foto Jongin ditangannya, Seojin berkata dengan nada datar dan sedikit lemah kepada Nami "jangan bohong padaku. Aku sudah hidup di muka bumi ini selama hampir satu abad. Lagipula lupakan saja. Dia ditakdirkan bukan untukmu"

Mendengar ucapan kakeknya, tak ayal membuat Nami terdiam sesaat. Kim Jongin memang sudah mempermalukannya, namun rasa suka tidak bisa hilang begitu saja. Dan ucapan kakeknya tentang takdir mereka yang tidak berjodoh membuat Nami sedikit terhenyak.

Nami tahu kakeknya tidak pernah berbohong kepadanya. Dan ucapan kakeknya tidak pernah salah.

Melihat Nami yang masih terdiam di tempatnya, membuat Seojin beranjak dan menyambar seikat kayu kecil berukuran pendek dan sepasang batu yang berbentuk seperti yin dan yang.

Seojin menghempaskan barang-barang yang ia ambil sebelumnya keatas meja bundar kecil setelah selesai melafalkan sesuatu yang ia ucapkan walau tidak keras, lalu berusaha membaca suratan takdir yang benda-benda mati itu coba beritahukan kepadanya.

Nami lagi-lagi hanya bisa terdiam melihat tingkah kakeknya. Ia tidak mengerti dan tidak berusaha untuk memahami. Namun bisa ia lihat kakeknya yang menatap hamparan meja yang berantakan dan selembar foto Jongin bergantian. Nami tahu kakeknya sedang merasa risau. Terlihat jelas dari kerutan yang terdapat diantara kedua alis matanya.

Kakeknya menghela nafasnya pelan, kemudian menatap Nami dengan wajahnya yang kelihatan letih termakan usia.

"Baiklah. Kali ini saja. Aku akan membantumu."

.

.

"Tuan, apakah anda membutuhkan barang lainnya?"

"Hyung, sudah kukatakan kalau diluar berhentilah memanggilku tuan. Kau terlihat seperti pelayan pribadiku." Ucap Jongin santai sambil melepas jas mahalnya dan menyisakan kemeja yang melekat sempurna di tubuhnya lalu menyampirkannya pada lengan kekarnya sendiri.

Mereka kini sedang berjalan di basement gedung kantor KimJN Corp. Entah mengapa Jongin merasa sangat lelah hari ini. Padahal kini jarum pendek jam baru menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Biasanya Jongin baru akan keluar dari sarangnya setelah matahari terbenam cukup lama.

"Baiklah. Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu, Jongin?" Kibum mengulang pertanyaannya karena pertanyaan pertamanya tidak dijawab dengan baik oleh Jongin, melainkan omelan yang ia dapatkan.

"Ani. Aku bisa Mengurusnya sendiri. Aku akan segera pulang karena tubuhku terasa tidak enak sedari tadi." Ucap Jongin sambil merogoh kantung celananya, mencari kunci mobil sport mewahnya.

"Baiklah. Beristirahatlah. Jika kau lelah pesan makanan delivery saja. Jangan pergi ke Pub. Kau itu suka sekali pergi ke pub kalau sedang senggang." Kibum kembali berceloteh mengingatkan Jongin seolah ia adalah ibu dari seorang anak bocah berusia lima tahun yang masih perlu diurus.

"Hyung, aku itu pulang lebih awal karena kurang sehat, bukan senggang. Lagipula aku sedang tidak mood pergi kesana. Perempuannya tidak ada yang menarik."

"Kau ini. Makanya carilah wanita yang tidak akan membuatmu berpaling. Kau seharusnya sudah mulai memikirkan soal cinta dan pernikahan. Kau sudah mapan. Tunggu apalagi? Saat seusiamu aku sudah memiliki seorang anak berusia tiga tahun, kau tahu itu?" Kibum berkata dengan nada lembut tanpa bermaksud menggurui. Ia tahu Jongin sensitif soal keluarga, namun demi kebaikan manusia tan itu jugalah maka Kibum berani menasehatinya.

Namun mendengar ucapan Kibum, Jongin hanya menatap lurus kedepan dengan tatapan dingin dan menghempaskan nafasnya kasar lalu tersenyum meremehkan tanpa niat membalas ucapan hyung disebelahnya.

 _Hmph. Cinta? Pernikahan?_

 _._

 _._

Nami kembali ke rumah kakeknya setelah beberapa jam. Setelah mengatakan bahwa ia akan membantu Nami, Seojin mengusir gadis itu untuk pergi sesaat karena ia membutuhkan konsentrasi tingkat tinggi, sehingga Nami tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang kakeknya rencanakan.

"Harabeoji! Apa kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Nami setelah melihat kakeknya dan sebotol ramuan berwarna kemerahan.

"Eoh. Nami-yah. Kau tepat pada waktunya. Sekarang ayo kita pergi ke Seoul. Aku harus memastikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri pria ini meneguk ramuanku." Ucap Seojin dengan menenteng sebuah tas berukuran sedang dan botol ramuannya.

"Harabeoji, tapi sebelumnya, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada orang itu? Kau tidak akan membunuhnya, kan?" Tanya Nami penasaran karena kakeknya terlihat sangat berniat membantunya hingga ikut pergi ke Seoul, padahal kakeknya yang satu itu sangat anti pergi ke kota besar.

"Anak bodoh! Tentu saja tidak!" Seojin menyentil dahi Nami membuat cucunya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Nami-yah, aku akan membantumu. Tapi dengan satu syarat."

Nami yang sedang mengusap dahinya menoleh menghadap kakeknya.

"Apa itu harabeoji?"

"Segera setelah pria itu meminum ramuan ini, kau harus meninggalkannya. Pergilah dari kehidupan pria itu. Kau berjanji?" Tanya Seojin dengan suara agak serak menanti jawaban Nami selanjutnya.

Setelah terdiam selama beberapa menit, akhirnya Nami menyanggupi permintaan kakeknya, membuat mereka segera beranjak menuju bandara untuk segera pergi ke Seoul.

.

.

"Ne noona aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

".."

"Berhenti mengkhawatirkan keadaanku. Akulah yang seharusnya mengkhawatirkan noona."

".."

"Suaraku memang seperti ini sejak dulu. Yah, baiklah aku memang sedikit flu saat ini. Tapi tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan."

".."

"Noonaaa... daripada kau memberikan ceramahmu, lebih baik berikan aku waktu untuk tidur sehingga keadaanku bisa lebih membaik."

".."

"Baiklah. Aku juga menyayangimu. Sampai nanti."

Jongin segera menjatuhkan dirinya setelah memutuskan panggilan dari noonanya yang kini berada di London.

Ia menatap datar kepada langit-langit kamarnya. Hanya noonanya yang ia miliki. Meskipun secara harfiah ia masih memiliki keluarga lengkap yang terdiri dari ayah dan ibu, namun mereka berdua hanya memiliki satu sama lain.

Sejak dulu hingga sekarang.

Dan bicara dengan noonanya selalu saja membuat gelombang emosinya tidak menentu. Jongin memejamkan matanya, membiarkan dirinya terlarut dalam dunia mimpi yang mulai menghanyutkannya.

.

.

"Harabeoji, sebenarnya ramuan apa ini yang kau berikan untuk pria itu?" Tanya Nami pelan kepada kakeknya didalam taksi yang mereka naiki untuk menuju kediaman Jongin.

"Kau lihat saja nanti juga tahu. Sudah jangan banyak tanya." Seojin berkata dengan nada datar bahkan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaca jendela, memperhatikan bagaimana hingar bingar Seoul sesungguhnya.

"Aish aku kan penasaran. Kalau begitu apa harabeoji sudah punya rencana bagaimana caranya agar pria itu mau meminum ramuan ini?" Nami kembali bertanya dengan antusias.

Namun kali ini tanpa jawaban datar maupun ketus dari kakeknya, Nami hanya mendapati Seojin kini mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Nami kosong sekarang.

"Sudah kau tenang saja." Lalu kembali memperhatikan jendela.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan menuju kediaman Jongin di daerah Gangnam selama beberapa saat, kini Nami dan kakeknya sudah berada di depan sebuah rumah mewah dengan pintu masuk berwarna coklat tanpa pagar.

Mereka berdiri di belakang pohon beringin yang terletak seratus meter dari rumah Jongin, sedang menyusun rencana bagaimana caranya agar pria itu mau meminum ramuan dari Seojin.

"Nami-yah, kau tunggulah disini. Aku sudah punya rencana." Ucap Seojin kemudian mempersiapkan botol ramuannya agar terlihat lebih meyakinkan.

"Harabeoji mau melakukan apa?"

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya. Kau tunggu disini dan jangan mengacau. Mengerti?" Tanya Seojin dengan nada sedikit mengancam, membuat Nami sedikit mengedikkan bahunya.

Tidak lama kemudian Seojin berjalan menuju pintu rumah Jongin dan mengetuknya agak keras. Tidak ada jawaban. Namun ia tidak menyerah. Ia terus mengetuk hampir sepuluh menit, hingga akhirnya ia dapat mendengar derap langkah kaki seseorang mendekat, dan akhirnya pintu rumah itu terbuka.

"Ya, ada perlu apa anda kemari?" Tanya Jongin dengan suara sengau akibat flu nya memburuk.

Jongin memperhatikan dengan seksama kakek tua renta yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya secara tidak tahu diri di malam hari seperti ini. Tubuhnya kurus seperti tidak terurus dengan baik, kantung matanya sangat besar, dan bajunya yang terlihat sangat lusuh.

"Anak muda! Syukurlah! Kumohon tolong aku!" Cerca Seojin dengan suara penuh keputus asaan.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu di malam-malam seperti ini?" Sesungguhnya Jongin mulai merasa iba. Bagaimanapun ia masih punya hati nurani kepada orang yang kurang beruntung.

Seojin mengeluarkan botol ramuannya dan menyodorkannya kepada Jongin.

"Anak muda! Kumohon belilah minuman ini! Ini hartaku satu-satunya! Aku membutuhkan uang untuk bisa mengoperasi cucuku!" Pinta Seojin dengan mimik wajah memelas sangat meyakinkan dan suara parau yang memilukan hati siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa. Namun bila anda memerlukan pinjaman uang, aku bisa memberikannya kepada anda." Jongin menolak dengan cara sehalus yang ia bisa, lalu merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan dompetnya yang selalu terisi tebal.

"Tidak! Aku tidak membutuhkan rasa kasihanmu! Aku ingin mendapatkan uang karena aku sudah berusaha!" Tolak Seojin sedikit agak 'kasar' namun itu malah membuat Jongin semakin terenyuh. Pasalnya ia percaya, dizaman seperti ini tidak akan ada orang yang menolak diberikan uang secara cuma-cuma oleh orang asing. Dan kakek tua renta ini adalah yang pertama. Apalagi ia melakukan hal ini demi cucunya.

"Anak muda kau tenanglah. Yang kutawarkan kepadamu adalah obat tradisional untuk meredakan flu. Aku tahu kau juga dalam keadaan tidak sehat bukan? Dulu aku adalah peracik obat tradisional, hanya saja sayangnya penyakit cucuku tidak bisa kusembuhkan dengan kemampuanku sendiri." Seojin mulai menjalankan aksinya merayu Jongin agar mau meminum ramuannya itu. Karena jika Jongin hanya membelinya karena kasihan pada Seojin namun tidak meminum ramuannya, maka hasilnya sama saja bohong.

Jongin mulai tertarik. Ia merasa tidak ada salahnya mencoba meminum obat tradisional. Meskipun ia sudah meminum obat dari dokter tadi, namun entah mengapa ia masih belum merasa lebih baik.

"Baiklah kek. Aku akan membeli obatmu." Jongin mengeluarkan secarik uang puluhan ribu won yang pastinya bernilai sangat cukup untuk sekedar membeli obat tradisional.

"Terima kasih anak muda. Kau sungguh sangat baik hati. Akh berhutang kepadamu." Ucap Seojin dengan binar bahagia, tak ayal membuat Jongin turut merasa senang.

Seojin memberikan botol ramuannya kepada Jongin dan berkata "anak muda, obat ini harus kau habiskan semua untuk mendapatkan hasil yang maksimal. Diminum sebelum tidur. Lekas sembuh dan semoga beruntung!" Segera setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Seojin meninggalkan kediaman Jongin dan kembali ke tempat persembunyiannya.

"Harabeoji, bagaimana?" Tanya Nami antusias sekaligus penasaran.

"Beres. Kita tinggal tunggu hasilnya."

.

.

"Obat tradisional? Obat apa ini sebenarnya?" Tanya Jongin penasaran pada dirinya sendiri, kemudian membuka segel botol ramuan tersebut.

Ia mencium isinya dan mendapati bau dari racikan rempah yang tidak dapat ia kenali semua bahannya. Jongin hanya mengedikan bahunya asal kemudian segera meneguk isi dari botol tersebut hingga habis.

Setelah beberapa saat meminum ramuan tersebut, Jongin merasa tubuhnya melayang, sangat ringan, kelopak matanya juga terasa berat, maka ia memutuskan untuk tidur.

Dan Jongin sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Sesuatu dalam kantung coat lusuh Seojin bersinar, menandakan bahwa ramuannya kini sudah bekerja.

Padahal mereka baru menunggu selama tiga puluh menit sejak Jongin memutuskan untuk membeli obat tersebut, tapi ramuannya sudah bekerja. Itu berarti Jongin benar-benar mempercayai apa yang Seojin katakan.

Segera Seojin dan Nami berjalan dengan agak tergesa dan membuka pintu rumah Jongin yang ternyata tidak terkunci.

Seojin dan Nami membuka pintu rumah Jongin dan masuk kedalamnya, kemudian mereka mendapati sesuatu. Tidak, lebih tepatnya seseorang yang telah tergeletak di depan pintu kamar.

Nami terperanjat dan hampir berteriak melihatnya. Tentu saja, pasalnya Nami kini melihat seorang bocah kecil yang berumur kurang lebih satu tahun yang sedang tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri dilantai.

Nami kira awalnya Jongin memiliki keponakan atau anak, namun ia kembali berpikir bahwa itu tidak mungkin karena menurut sepengetahuannya, Jongin tinggal sendiri di rumah ini.

Nami merasa bahwa bocah kecil ini adalah Jongin. Yang membuatnya yakin adalah kulitnya yang kecoklatan, dan bibirnya yang sangat Nami yakini adalah milik Jongin.

"Nami-yah! Jangan bengong! Cepat bantu aku!" Teriakan Seojin membuat Nami tersadar dari lamunannya. Segera ia memberikan keranjang bambu yang tadi kakeknya sempat beli di pasar. Kini ia tahu mengapa kakeknya bersikeras untuk membeli keranjang yang menurutnya tidak berguna itu.

Seojin melilitkan tubuh Jongin kecil dengan selimut, kemudian mereka secepat mungkin segera pergi dari sana dan menuju ke suatu tempat menaiki taksi menuju sebuah alamat yang diberikan oleh Seojin.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Nona! Ada paket!"

"Ya... tunggu sebentar!"

Sang pemilik rumah yang Seojin yakini seorang gadis keluar dari rumahnya dan tidak mendapati siapapun, tetapi tidak lama kemudian ia kaget saat dibawah kakinya ada sebuah keranjang bambu berukuran cukup besar.

Ia menunduk untuk melihat isi dari keranjang tersebut, yang kemudian membuatnya lebih kaget lagi, karena isinya merupakan seorang bocah lelaki.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

Lohaaa... aku lagi nyoba buat ff yang idenya sebenernya kudapet dari hasil liat-liat foto baby yang unyu-unyu, tapi kayaknya idenya pasaran ya? Yaudalah biarin aja anak muda berkarya... hehehe

Maapin kalo alurnya kecepetan, maapkeun kalo ini kepanjangan, maapin juga kalo ada yg menganggap ini kependekan. Kalo ada typo, salah salah dikit, kalo ada yang kurang dimengerti kisahnya(?) Aku bener-bener penulis baru, jadi harap dimaklumi hehehe

Review 25+ bakal kulanjut dengan fast update, tapi jika review bahkan ga sampe 10, kayaknya bakal ku discontinue (?) Karena itu berarti ff ini ga layak baca (?)

Kuterima kritik, saran kalian yang membangun yang semoga aja bisa bikin ff ini jadi lebih menarik. Soooo... review juseyooo...

Terimakasihhhh...


	2. Chapter 2

Title : **Beauty And The Wicked**

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Drama

Rating : T - semi M

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (GS), Yoo Nami (OC), Yoo Seojin (OC), Kim Kibum, etc.

 **This is Gender Switch. Don't like, don't read, don't bash.**

Summary: Kim Jongin CEO yang sempurna. Semua wanita menginginkannya, namun apa jadinya kalau salah satu wanita yang menginginkannya malah mengutuknya?!

 **Part 2**

Setelah membuka pintu yang tadi seperti diketuk oleh pengantar barang, seorang gadis terlonjak kaget bukan main karena ternyata yang kini berada di depan pintu rumahnya adalah sebuah keranjang bambu berukuran cukup besar berisi seorang anak lelaki yang sedang tertidur lelap.

Gadis muda tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, berusaha mencari jejak dan keberadaan orang yang sudah meletakkan keranjang bayi ini di depan rumahnya, namun hasilnya nihil.

Ia tidak bisa melihat siapapun disana. Terlebih daerah rumahnya yang bisa dibilang cukup kumuh dan gelap membuat ia tidak bisa menemukan apapun.

Dengan perasaan risau ia memperhatikan bocah kecil itu. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Hari semakin dingin, tidak mungkin jika ia meninggalkan bayi ini begitu saja di depan rumah. _Hell,_ ia masih punya hati.

Tidak mungkin juga ia segera pergi menuju kantor polisi. Ini hampir tengah malam, ia menebak polisi disana pasti akan menyuruhnya untuk mengurus bayi ini untuk sementara sampai keluarganya ditemukan. Dan skenario terburuk adalah, bisa-bisa malah ia yang jadi korban kejahatan di malam hari seperti ini.

Entahlah, dunia memang sudah gila. Buktinya saja ada orang tua yang tega membuang anaknya begitu saja di tengah malam seperti ini.

Akhirnya setelah berperang batin dengan dirinya sendiri, gadis cantik bertubuh mungil dan memiliki bibir berbentuk hati ini memutuskan untuk membawa bayi tersebut kedalam rumahnya untuk malam ini. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah, untuk rencana selanjutnya akan ia pikirkan esok hari.

Gadis mungil bermarga Do ini mengangkat tubuh bayi mungil tersebut, dan ia dapat melihat selembar kertas yang dilipat. Terdapat selembar uang puluhan ribu won didalamnya. Dan ia membaca kertas yang dilipat tersebut dengan seksama.

 _ **Namanya Kim Jongin. Tolong rawat dan sayangi dia. Terima kasih.**_

Gadis Do ini mengangkat sebelah alisnya, memandangi lamat-lamat bayi mungil yang kini berada didalam gendongannya.

Tubuhnya cukup berat untuk ukuran seorang anak bayi. Hidungnya memang tidak terlalu mancung, dan warna kulitnya agak sawo matang, namun satu hal yang ia yakini, bibir bayi mungil ini sangat indah. Ia mengelus dahi Jongin kecil dengan lembut. Beralih pada alisnya yang sedikit tipis dan bulu matanya yang cukup panjang.

Ia berani bertaruh, jika sudah besar, bayi mungil ini pasti akan mematahkan banyak hati wanita.

 _Well, tebakanmu hampir tepat, girl._

 _._

 _._

Jongin menggerakkan bola matanya yang masih tertutup. Tubuhnya terasa sangat hangat. Tidurnya malam ini sangat berkualitas, ini pasti akibat obat tradisional yang ia minum semalam.

Ini adalah malam pertama ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak setelah beberapa saat kembali ke Seoul. Selimutnya terasa sangat nyaman malam ini. Jika bisa ia tidak ingin bangun dari tidurnya.

Namun lama kelamaan ia sadar bahwa selimutnya semakin lama bertambah berat. Akhirnya setelah susah payah, ia berhasil membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang terasa sangat berat.

Bola matanya bergerak ke sekeliling. Ini bukan kamarnya. Ada dimana ia sekarang?!

Dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada perutnya yang terasa berat. Ternyata yang sedari tadi membebani tubuhnya bukanlah selimut yang hangat, melainkan sebuah tangan.

Tangannya mulus dan putih, jarinya terlihat lentik, dan terdapat sebuah cincin kecil tersemat di jari kelingkingnya. Jongin yakin ini pasti tangan seorang gadis.

 _Tunggu. Apa? Gadis?!_

Batin Jongin seolah berteriak membunyikan alarm didalam kepalanya. Ia tidak mungkin tidur, atau bahkan meniduri seorang gadis sembarangan. Terlebih semalam ia sedang sakit, dan hal yang bisa ia ingat setelah meminum obatnya adalah, kepalanya terasa sangat ringan dan ia jatuh tertidur.

Lagi-lagi matanya jatuh pada tangan putih gadis tersebut yang tengah berada di perutnya.

Ini hanya perasaannya, atau memang tangan gadis itu yang sangat besar?

Jongin akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebelah kiri, tempat dimana seorang gadis sedang tertidur sambil memeluk dirinya.

Jongin memperhatikan struktur wajah gadis didepannya. Wajahnya bulat, poni hitamnya menutupi dahi hingga alis, bulu matanya lebat dan lentik, hidungnya mancung, dan yang membuat Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar adalah bibir pink berbentuk hati gadis itu yang sedikit terbuka dan terlihat agak mengkilap.

Jongin yakin bibir gadis itu mengkilap bukan karena air liur saat tidur, karena sekeliling bibir gadis itu sangat bersih. Bibir itu mengkilap memang karena sudah dari sananya, membuat Jongin tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menyentuh bibir gadis yang tertidur disebelahnya itu.

Jongin menggerakkan tangannya menuju wajah gadis tersebut, namun tidak lama kemudian ia memelototkan matanya lebar, kaget dengan apa yang tengah disaksikannya.

Ia menggerakkan tangannya sendiri di depan wajahnya, terdapat dua buah tangan kecil dengan jari-jari pendek khas anak bayi. Lengannya yang kekar juga kini tidak ada lagi, digantikan dengan sebuah lengan pendek kecil yang agak gembil.

Jongin memutuskan untuk membangunkan wanita disampingnya, berharap mendapat penjelasan. Ia berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya, namun mengapa terasa sulit?

"Auh... auh.."

 _Yak! Bangun! Aishh ada apa dengan suaraku yang seksi ini?!_

"Auh.. ohoek.. hoek.."

 _Yaaaaaa...! Cepat bangun! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku, eoh?!_

"Huk.. hoek.. hoek.."

 _Yaaaa..! Gadis aneh! Kenapa kau tidur seperti orang mati, hah?! Cepat bangun..!_

"Hoekk.. hoekk.. hoekk.."

Bukannya mengeluarkan suaranya, Jongin kecil hanya bisa mengeluarkan isak tangis yang semakin lama terdengar semakin memekakkan telinga.

Ia sengaja, agar membuat gadis itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Dan sepertinya usaha Jongin berhasil, karena kini ia mendapati gadis yang tidur di sampingnya mulai terbangun dan membuka kelopak matanya.

Gadis itu duduk dan mengusap matanya pelan. Kemudian ia sedikit terbengong melihat keberadaan Jongin di sisinya. Membuat Jongin tak ayal juga ikut bengong karena heran dengan tingkah gadis ini.

Namun tidak lama kemudian gadis ini tersenyum dan mengangkat Jongin kedalam gendongannya.

"Aigoo.. Jonginie sudah bangun, eoh? Jonginie lapar?" Tanya gadis itu lembut sambil mengelus punggung telanjang Jongin yang hanya tertutupi selimut tipis.

 _Yak! Siapa yang kau sebut Jonginie? Sok akrab sekali!_

"Jonginie, sekarang kau bersama noona. Kau tidak punya keluarga, sedangkan aku tinggal jauh dari keluargaku. Oh aku tahu! Aku akan menjadi eomma untukmu! Eotte?" tubuh Jongin diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh gadis manis tersebut, berusaha membuat anak kecil dihadapannya senang, namun sepertinya usahanya sia-sia saja.

"Auh.. auh.." lagi-lagi Jongin hanya bisa mengeluarkan bentuk protesnya berupa celotehan.

"Aigoo.. anak eomma sangat cerewet, rupanya."

 _Gadis aneh! Siapa yang eomma? Kau? Eommaku? Dalam mimpimu!_

"Auh.. eoh.."

"Sudah, anak eomma pasti lapar. Ayo kita buat makanan untukmu." Gadis itu membawa Jongin dalam gendongannya dan beranjak menuju dapur untuk membuatkan Jongin segelas susu.

"Jonginie, eottohke? Eomma hanya punya susu coklat. Apa tidak apa-apa?" Namun gadis Do ini akhirnya tetap membuatkan Jongin segelas susu coklat dan menyuapinya menggunakan sendok, karena ia tidak memiliki botol susu yang bisa digunakan anak seusia satu tahun.

Setelah selesai menyuapi Jongin, ia segera kembali ke kamarnya dan menyalakan keran air hangat kedalam bathup kemudian melepaskan selimut yang sedari tadi meliliti tubuh telanjang Jongin.

 _Kau mau apa? Kenapa melepas bajuku? Hei gadis aneh! Jangan berbuat macam-macam! Kau lihat saja, jika aku sudah kembali ke wujudku semula, kau lah yang akan aku 'apa-apakan'_

"Auh.. ah.." Jongin kecil berceloteh, namun layaknya orang dewasa yang mengerti, kedua tangan mungilnya menutupi bagian kejantanan Jongin yang kini sudah tidak tertutupi apapun.

Gadis ini terkekeh geli melihat tingkah anak yang semalam ia 'pungut' itu, kemudian menggamit kedua lengan mungil Jongin yang sedang berusaha menutupi kejantanannya dan meletakkan kedua tangan mungil itu di kedua sisi kepalanya.

"Hihihi.. kau malu? Anak eomma sudah besar, sudah bisa merasa malu? Cha, Jonginie ayo kita mandi!"

 _Yaa..! Kau sudah melihat 'adikku'! Ahh hancur sudah harga diri seorang Kim Jongin!_

Kemudian Jongin hanya bisa pasrah saat gadis yang menurutnya aneh menyirami, menyabuni, bahkan menggosok dan mengelus tubuh polosnya.

.

.

"Kim Kibum-ssi!" Teriak seorang wanita muda kepada Kibum yang tengah berjalan menuju lift.

"Ya? Ada apa?" Tanya Kibum ramah dengan senyum yang tidak pernah luntur dari wajahnya.

"Ah, begini. Beberapa jam yang lalu perwakilan direksi dari London menelpon agar Kim sajangnim bisa segera menggelar rapat soal tender yang akan diadakan di Dubai, namun aku tidak bisa menemukan Kim sajangnim hingga saat ini. Tidak seperti biasanya, dia terlambat." Asisten Kibum, Hani menjelaskan kendala yang terjadi pagi hari tadi di kantornya karena Jongin terlambat masuk ke kantor.

Kibum yang mendengarkan hanya menatap Hani dengan pandangan datar dan biasa saja, meskipun masih terdapat senyum di bibirnya.

"Kemarin Kim sajangnim sedang sakit. Kemungkinan besar ia akan masuk ke kantor terlambat hari ini. Atau bahkan mungkin ia akan izin. Soal direksi dari London kau jangan khawatir, biar aku yang mengurusnya." Ujar Kibum santai kemudian kembali berjalan menuju lift setelah Hani menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

Namun tak ayal keadaan ini turut membuat Kibum heran. Pasalnya tidak biasanya Jongin bertindak seperti ini. Jongin bahkan tidak memberitahunya bahwa ia akan terlambat.

Namun yang bisa Kibum lakukan hanyalah positive thinking dan menganggap bahwa Jongin belum bangun dari tidurnya.

.

.

"Ya! Do Kyungsoo!" Teriak seorang gadis bersuara cempreng menyeruak masuk kedalam rumah gadis yang ternyata bernama Do Kyungsoo ini, membuat Jongin dan tak ayal Kyungsoo sendiri, merasa kaget akan kehadirannya.

 _Do Kyungsoo? Jadi nama gadis ini Do Kyungsoo?_

"Eoh. Baek Eonni. Wae?" Tanya Kyungsoo santai masih dengan kegiatannya menaburi bedak diatas tubuh Jongin.

"Kau belum datang juga ke Taman Kanak-kanak, kupikir terjadi sesuatu padamu, makanya aku kemari berinisiatif untuk menjemputmu." Ucap seorang gadis bernama Baekhyun yang sepertinya teman kerja Kyungsoo.

"Eoh, mian aku lupa memberitahumu. Hari ini aku sepertinya harus izin mengajar, eonni. Aku punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan." Ujar Kyungsso masih tetap santai bahkan tanpa melirik Baekhyun sedikitpun, membuat gadis ini tak ayal jadi kesal.

 _Mengajar? Apa gadis ini seorang guru?_

Batin Jongin berbisik penasaran akan profesi yang dilakoni gadis yang menurutnya aneh tersebut.

"Dan... pekerjaan seperti apakah itu?" Tanya Baekhyun jengkel.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pelan, kemudian berdiri tegak dari posisinya semula yang tadi agak menunduk dan memperlihatkan Jongin kecil yang kini sudah rapi kembali terlilit selimut dengan sempurna.

"Kyung? Kau menjadi baby sitter? Lalu pekerjaanmu menjadi guru bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun polos dengan raut wajah kesalnya.

"Aniya! Eonni! Aku tidak menjadi baby sitter! Lihatlah bayi ini! Aku harus mengurusnya sekarang. Semalam ia aku temukan didalam keranjang di depan rumahku. Orang tuanya membuangnya. Anak ini sangat malang. Jadi aku berencana untuk melaporkannya ke polisi dan pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhannya." Ucap Kyungsoo berusaha menjelaskan semuanya kepada Baekhyun sambil menunjuk kepada keranjang bambu yang kemarin Jongin tempati.

"Aigoo.. anak yang malang. Dunia benar-benar sudah gila. Anak sekecil ini bahkan tega-teganya ditelantarkan. Siapa namanya kyung?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Berdasarkan kertas ini, namanya Kim Jongin, eonni." Kyungsoo memberikan secarik kertas yang bertuliskan nama Jongin dan permintaan agar Kyungsoo mau merawat dan menyayanginya kepada Baekhyun.

"Hmph, _tolong sayangi dia?_ Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau sayangi sendiri anakmu?" Baekhyun berucap sarkastik sambil sedikit meremas kertas tersebut.

"Sudahlah eonni. Tidak apa-apa. Eonni, aku boleh minta tolong? Tolong katakan pada kepala sekolah bahwa aku berhalangan hadir saat ini. Namun tolong jangan katakan pada siapapun mengenai Jongin. Kumohon." Kyungsoo meminta bantuan Baekhyun untuk izin mengajar hari ini, bagaimanapun ia harus mengurus masalah mengenai Jongin. Ia memohon dengan matanya yang besar dan ia buat semanis mungkin, membuat Baekhyun sedikit berdecih namun tidak lama kemudian tertawa.

"Ya, ya. Baiklah. Hari ini aku akan mengatakan kepada kepala sekolah bahwa kau sedang demam. . Tapi besok kau harus mengajar, oke?" Ucap Baekhyun santai dan mengeluarkan senyum khasnya yang menampilkan sedikit bagian gigi serinya.

"Ne eonni gomawo! Kudoakan semoga Chanyeol oppa segera melamarmu!" Kyungsoo yang girang bukan main segera menyambar tubuh Baekhyun yang tidak kalah mungil darinya dan memeluknya erat, membuat Baekhyun sedikit memukul bahu Kyungsoo karena sesak nafas.

"Huh, kau ini. Baik kalau ada maunya saja. Yasudah kalau begitu aku harus pergi. Jongin-ah, jaga eommamu ne? Paipai.." Baekhyun akhirnya pamit karena jam mengajar hampir dimulai. Ia mengucapkan salam kepada Jongin menggunakan suara seimut mungkin, membuat batin bocah kecil tersebut merasa mual.

 _Ck, tidak temannya, tidak gadis ini. Semuanya aneh._

Sepeninggalan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo menidurkan Jongin diatas kasurnya karena ia ingin bersiap untuk menjalankan rencananya hari ini.

.

.

"Hahh... sudah kuduga. Pasti seperti ini jadinya.." Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia tengah duduk di bangku taman dengan memangku Jongin. Ia merasa lelah karena terus menggendong anak itu seharian.

Kyungsoo baru saja kembali dari kantor polisi. Ia melaporkan adanya anak yang ditemukan didepan rumahnya, namun karena tidak ada laporan mengenai anak hilang bernama Kim Jongin, maka Kyungsoo sementara ini berkewajiban untuk mengurus anak itu hingga pihak kepolisian kembali menghubunginya untuk mengambil alih anak tersebut.

"Jonginie, untuk sekarang kau harus bersabar bersama eomma, ne?" Ucap Kyungsoo mencoba mengajak Jongin mengobrol, meskipun sebenarnya Jongin kecil tidak kelihatan tertarik. Ia lebih baik memperhatikan air mancur berbentuk lumba-lumba didepannya ini.

Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat, kemudian ia teringat kembali bahwa ia harus pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa barang keperluan Jongin.

.

.

Setelah berhasil mengambil dua kotak susu formula, satu paket popok bayi, sebuah botol susu dan beberapa pakaian yang Jongin butuhkan, Kyungsoo kini sedang berjalan menuju tempat penitipan anak untuk melakukan survey.

Pasalnya ia tidak mungkin membawa Jongin ke tempatnya bekerja, sehingga ia harus menitipkan anak itu di tempat yang bisa mengurusnya.

Tempat penitipan anak bagi orang tua yang bekerja memang tidak murah, terlebih Jongin masih sangat kecil, namun Kyungsoo tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Ia bahkan harus menghabiskan setengah dari uang tabungannya yang sudah ia tabung dari gaji hasilnya mengajar.

"Maaf nona, apakah tidak ada diskon?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada gadis penjaga tempat penitipan anak tersebut.

Namun gadis itu hanya bisa tersenyum sopan, dan kembali berkata "maaf nona, tidak ada. Karena anak yang akan nona titipkan masih berusia dibawah lima tahun, sehingga harganya pun berbeda."

"Ah.. begitu ya.." ucap Kyungsoo kecewa. Ia hanya bisa membalikkan kertas brosur yang ia dapatkan dari tempat penitipan tersebut dengan wajah murung.

 _Sebenarnya berapa gaji gadis ini? Kenapa membayar tempat penitipan saja masih meminta diskon?!_

Batin Jongin membelalak tidak percaya, pasalnya setelah melihat kertas brosur yang Kyungsoo pegang mengenai harga jasa penitipan anak tersebut, ia merasa bahwa harga yang ditawarkan tidaklah seberapa. Gaji bulanan yang ia dapatkan bahkan 20 kali lipat lebih besar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu tidak apa-apa. Aku tetap akan menitipkan anak ini disini." Ucap Kyungsoo setelah berperang dengan batinnya sendiri. Ia hanya perlu bekerja lebih giat dan lebih berhemat, bukan?

Namun keputusan Kyungsoo tak ayal membuat Jongin merasa sedikit tergugah. Pasalnya dengan keadaan ekonomi Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa dibilang berlebih itu, ia bahkan masih mau mengurus dan membiayai seorang anak kecil yang bahkan bukan siapa-siapa.

 _Hmph, kau tenanglah gadis aneh, setelah aku kembali ke wujudku semula, aku akan mengganti seluruh uangmu berkali lipat._

Janji Jongin pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Kibum menghela nafasnya kasar. Ini sudah pukul dua siang namun masih belum ada kabar dari atasannya tersebut. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Kim Jongin?

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi ponsel pria itu. Namun setelah beberapa saat, panggilan Kibum tidak dijawab.

Kibum sudah mencoba hampir sepuluh kali, namun hasilnya tetap nihil, sehingga ia bertekad untuk pergi ke rumah Jongin untuk memastikan keadaan adik kelasnya dulu itu baik-baik saja

.

.

Jongin kini sedang berbaring di kasur Kyungsoo yang besarnya bahkan tidak sampai setengah ranjangnya di rumah.

Kini ia baru sadar, bahwa rumah gadis yang sudah menampungnya ini tidak terlalu layak disebut rumah.

Langit-langit kamarnya terdapat banyak bercak kuning akibat bocor, pagar rumah yang karatan, sampai dapur dan ruang tamu yang bahkan tidak memiliki sekat diantaranya. Hanya saja beruntung gadis ini dapat merapikan rumahnya dengan apik sehingga tidak terlalu terlihat berantakan.

Merasa bosan terus berbaring, ia mencoba untuk berguling, meski rasanya sulit karena ia sepertinya baru berusia genap setahun usia bayi.

Namun setelah mencoba tanpa lelah, Jongin akhirnya berhasil berguling dan berpindah tempat lebih ke pinggir. Tapi karena tangannya yang belum kuat menopang tubuhnya, tangan Jongin yang digunakannya untuk menumpukan tubuhnya terpeleset sehingga ia jatuh dari ranjang Kyungsoo.

Jongin kecil kaget. Ranjang Kyungsoo tidak terlalu tinggi-bagi ukuran orang dewasa-yang tentu saja tidak berlaku untuk Jongin. Kepalanya terasa pening terantuk lantai. Ia ingin mengaduh, namun apa daya saat tubuhmu menjadi bayi, maka suara tangisan yang keluar pun berupa tangisan.

"Oaaaaa... oaa.."

 _Haish jeongmal, begini saja menangis. Ya! Memalukan sekali!_

Namun bukannya terhenti, tangisan Jongin malah semakin kencang.

"Oaaaa.. oaaa..."

Kyungsoo tergopoh setengah berlari melihat apa yang terjadi pada Jongin. Dan setelah melihat Jongin yang sedang menangis di lantai sambil memgangi kepalanya, Kyungsoo sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi pada bocah itu.

"Aigoo.. anak eomma jatuh, ya? Cup cup sayang, uljjima ne? Anak eomma pintar kan? Cup cup cup..." Kyungsoo menggendong Jongin sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terlihat sedikit memerah. Ini sudah pukul delapan malam, sehingga Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menidurkan Jongin.

Segera ia meraih botol susu yang sebelumnya sudah ia buat untuk Jongin dan meminumkannya pada bocah itu sambil mengayunnya di dalam gendongan Kyungsoo.

 _Yaaa! Aku tak mau minum dari benda menjijikan ini! Buang jauh-jauh!_

Jongin tetap menangis dan berusaha untuk menepis botol susu tersebut dari mulutnya, namun ia kemudian hanya bisa pasrah setelah Kyungsoo tetap dengan tegasnya menelasakkan dot botol tersebut kedalam mulutnya.

Kyungsok bersenandung kecil demi membuat Jongin tertidur dengan cepat, dan yang dapat Jongin rasakan sekarang adalah tubuhnya terasa melayang, kelopak matanya begitu berat, senandung kecil dari mulut Kyungsoo terdengar sangat merdu saat ini, dan tubuh Kyungsoo yang menggendongnya terasa sangat hangat. Jongin merasa sangat nyaman dan kemudian jatuh tertidur.

.

.

Kibum berjalan menuju rumah Jongin setelah berhasil memarkirkan mobilnya di tengah jalan. Ia mengetuk beberapa kali pintu rumah tersebut, namun tidak ada jawaban, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk memutar kenop pintu rumah Jongin.

Dan pintu tersebut langsung terbuka menampilkan dekorasi ruang tamu rumah atasannya.

"Aneh, kenapa tidak dikunci? Apa dia lupa?" Tanya Kibum penasaran lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah Jongin, mencari keberadaan pemiliknya.

Kibum memasuki kamar tidur Jongin yang juga tidak terkunci, membuatnya heran karena pria ini tidak berada dimanapun.

Ia termenung sesaat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kim Jongin, namun lamunannya harus terhenti karena mendengar suara riuh yang berasal dari ponsel Jongin diatas nakas.

Setelah melihat di layar siapa penelpon tersebut, Kibum menekan tombol hijau.

"Yeoboseyo?"

 _"Yeoboseyo? Jongin-ah! Kemana saja kau! Kenapa panggilanku tidak kau angkat, eoh?!"_ Sembur suara seorang wanita diseberang sana, membuat Kibum memejamkan matanya dan menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya. Tidak pernah berubah, pikirnya.

"Ah. Annyeong Taeyeon-ssi. Ini aku, Kibum. Kau masih ingat?" Tanya Kibum pada wanita di seberang yang ternyata bernama Kim Taeyeon, kakak kandung Kim jongin.

 _"Kibum? Kim Kibum? Si gendut berkacamata itu?"_ Tanya Taeyeon sarkastik masih dengan suara ketusnya.

"Aigoo.. kau tidak pernah berubah ya Taeng, tetap ketus." Kibum terkekeh mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan teman bermainnya dulu. Yah, Kibum dan Taeyeon memang teman sepermainan karena usia mereka yang sepantar. Namun pertemanan mereka harus berakhir karena Taeyeon dan Jongin yang tiba-tiba pindah dari rumah lama mereka entah kemana.

 _"Ah, sudahlah. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk meladenimu. Sekarang katakan padaku dimana Jongin? Kenapa kau yang mengangkat ponselnya?"_ Lagi-lagi Taeyeon bertanya dengan suara ketusnya, membuat Kibum sedikit mendengus mendengar ucapan gadis ini.

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu. Hari ini ia bahkan tidak pergi ke kantor. Ia juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepadaku. Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu? Karena terakhir kulihat ia sedang flu." Jawab Kibum dengan nada datarnya.

 _"Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepadaku. Well, kemarin aku menghubunginya dan ia memang sedang flu, sepertinya bertambah parah. Suaranya sangat parau. Kau sudah mencari di rumah sakit? Mungkin dia ada disana."_

Kibum terdiam mendengar perkataan Taeyeon. Ia tahu sesungguhnya Jongin bukanlah orang yang mudah pergi ke rumah sakit. Pria itu pasti lebih memilih meminum obat apotek dan pergi tidur daripada harus ke rumah sakit. Namun sepertinya pilihan Taeyeon tidak ada ruginya untuk dicoba.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Besok aku akan mencarinya lagi. Ini sudah malam, sampai jumpa kalau begitu. Jaga dirimu." Akhirnya panggilan terputus setelah Taeyeon juga mengatakan salam perpisahan mereka dengan lebih baik, sudah tidak terlalu ketus.

Kibum berjalan keluar dari kamar Jongin dan memutuskan untuk pulang, namun tiba-tiba tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk meminum segelas air dari dapur Jongin.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya Kibum, karena saat di dapur, Kibum mendapati pakaian Jongin yang berserakkan di lantai, bahkan pakaian dalam pria itu.

Kibum mengambil pakaian tersebut dan menatapnya lekat. Ia kemudian menghela napasnya kasar dan menjatuhkan pakaian Jongin begitu saja di lantai.

"Kim Jongin sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?"

 **To Be Continued**

 **Deanmist12 ; makasih udah mau baca ff abal-abalku ini. Sudah kulanjut yaah**

 **PrinceTaehyung : waah senangnya dipuji atas ff abal-abal bin ajaibku ini.. baca dan review terus yah!**

 **Yoojung : sudah ku next yah... ^^**

 **LianaPark : sudah ku update.. :)**

 **Unniechan1 : huwaaaa... makasih banget compliment nya, aku juga berharap aku gak kena 'writer block' karena para sider... :( but i've already update the part 2, so stay tuned..**

 **Misslah : makasih.. kupikir ff ku ini ga layak baca pake banget.. hehe**

 **AnaknyaChanbaek : makasih loh udh mo baca ff ku ini.. sudah ku update yah**

 **Kyung1225 : ini dia chapter selanjutnyaaa..! #jengjet hehehe**

Haiii kubalik lagi dengan part 2 nya *jengjet...

Jujur sebenernya aku kecewa pake banget sih, viewers nya lumayan tapi kenapa review cuma seuprit?

Yah, kupikir ini emang biasa terjadi pada author pemula seperti aku sehingga para viewers setia ffn belum mau review (?)

Aku cuma bisa berharap di chapter ini dan chapter2 selanjutnya review bisa meningkat, terutama review yang membangun..

Dan semoga juga aku ga terjangkit 'writer block' karena para sider.. hehehe

Yah intinya aku ngarepin banget review dari kalian, sebagai kritik, saran, dan motivasi untuk aku terus lanjutin ff ini.

Sooo... review juseyo..

Sincerely, tjngdevi


End file.
